


Чмоки-чмоки

by Wintersnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, silliness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: — Драко! — возмутился Гарри. — Мишки смотрят!Или пять раз, когда Драко поцеловал Гарри во время восьмого курса, и один раз, когда Гарри поцеловал его первым.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от M до E





	Чмоки-чмоки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss-Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987197) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



**Первый**

Драко Малфой смотрел на Филе-о-Фиш. Филе-о-Фиш смотрел на него.

Человек и рыба в напряженном молчании созерцали друг друга.

— Оно же пластиковое, — с невероятной брезгливостью наконец выдал Малфой. — Вы притащили меня в магловскую часть Лондона, чтобы накормить пластиком. 

Гарри фыркнул и хорошенько приложился к чизбургеру.

— Вкуснятина, — неубедительно протянул он, надеясь, что ничего из начинки не вытекло ему на подбородок.

Малфой припечатал его испепеляющим взглядом, а потом снова перевел внимание на бургер перед собой. Потыкал длинным костлявым пальцем.

— О, а это, наверное, из резины, — предположил он. Стоило ему тронуть булочку, как та сжалась на мгновение, а потом расправилась, словно ее и не касались.

— Эф хафчих, — с набитым ртом прошамкал Рон с почти достойной Малфоя брезгливостью. Он только-только прикончил первый Биг Мак и уже тянулся за вторым.

Гарри старался не смотреть. Была у Рона такая привычка: есть с открытым ртом. Словно за мусоровозом в действии наблюдаешь — это отвратительно и в то же время как-то странно завораживает. За многие годы Гарри приучился смотреть на что-нибудь еще, когда Рон наслаждался едой, — на его правую бровь, например, или на макушку.

Драко, у которого подобной боевой подготовки не было, оторвал взгляд от своего бургера и с неприкрытым увлечением уставился на Рона.

— Я прямо как в зоопарк попал, — пробормотал он. А потом, когда Рон открыл рот пошире, чтобы возразить, Малфой едва уловимо вздрогнул и добавил: — Прошу прощения?

Рон сглотнул.

— Я сказал, это еда. Что, Малфой, слишком самодовольный, чтобы есть еду, которую тебе не принес на серебряном подносе кланяющийся домашний эльф?

Малфой поджал губы и… ничего не ответил.

Гарри облегченно обмяк и поймал взгляд Гермионы.

— Это не самая вкусная еда, — с сомнением протянула Гермиона. Ей явно хотелось поддержать Рона, при этом укрепляя общественные отношения, но искренности в ее словах не было. — Но съедобная, — собравшись, добавила она. — Очень даже съедобная.

— Ну вперед, Грейнджер, — заявил Малфой, глядя на нее через стол. Блеск в его глазах был не то чтобы дружелюбным.

Гермиона закатила глаза и осторожно откусила от чизбургера.

— М-м-м, — слишком уж вопросительно протянула она.

Драко фыркнул и снова повернулся к еде на подносе перед ним. Он уже отпил диетическую колу и провозгласил ее ядовитой, а попробовав картошку фри, скривился и пробормотал, что лучше уж яд, чем полный рот соли. После чего выпил еще колы.

Гарри подумал, что до сих пор их исследования для домашней работы по Магловедению шли совсем не так хорошо, как можно было ожидать. У него, конечно, и в мыслях не было, что совместное времяпрепровождение с Малфоем вне Хогвартса в принципе могло пойти хорошо. Одно лишь заключение непростого перемирия полгода назад не означало, что они стали друзьями. Но и… не друзьями они не были. Малфой уже давно извинился перед ним в своем самом склочном стиле, задрав нос и стиснув кулаки, но Гарри решил, что прозвучало это искренне. Будь Малфой вежливым, это было бы очень подозрительно. Но тот бы не признал вежливость, даже если бы она влепила ему поджопник.

— А мы не могли пойти куда-нибудь… — Малфой не договорил, наморщив нос и взмахнув рукой в жесте «куда угодно, только не сюда, мерзкие вы забулдыги».

Гарри подавил желание врезать Малфою в бок локтем. Едва удалось.

— В задании было сказано: пообедать в типичном магловском ресторане, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Так что ешь, ага? — поддакнул Рон. — Не будь мудаком.

Гарри не хотел видеть выражение лица Малфоя и поэтому не смотрел. Но не удержался и повернулся, когда Рон ехидно расхохотался.

— Фу, — высказался Малфой и скривился, словно по нему Круциатусом зарядили. Вытекший из бургера соус размазался по пальцам, жирными пятнами осел на белоснежной рубашке и подбородке. Малфой отчаянно огляделся вокруг в поисках салфетки. Салфеток не было.

— Да рукавом утрись — и все, — безжалостно посоветовал Рон и хихикнул.

Гарри потом подумал, что именно это, скорее всего, стало той самой последней каплей. Ничто на благословенной Мерлином земле не может взбесить сильнее, чем хихиканье Рональда Уизли. А Малфой это вообще воспринял, как гиппогриф — средний палец.

Он посмотрел на Рона через стол горящим жаждой отмщения взглядом, но тот сидел далековато. Поэтому Малфой развернулся к Гарри. Жажда отмщения никуда не делась.

— Я ни при чем, — начал Гарри, но с тем же успехом мог попытаться спорить с сумасшедшим.

Малфой дернулся, протянув к нему покрытые майонезом пальцы, словно хорошенько приправленный зомби.

— Фу! — как ему показалось, довольно логично выразился Гарри и замахал руками, пытаясь отбиться от Малфоя, но тот был непоколебим и сжал в грязных пальцах ткань футболки Гарри, чтобы притянуть его к себе.

Гарри с тревогой осознал, что если не будет осторожен, Малфой просто вытрется его футболкой как салфеткой, а этого допустить было нельзя! В конце концов, у него тоже имелось чувство собственного достоинства. Так что какое-то время они боролись — Рон ободряюще улюлюкал, а Гермиона, вероятно, потихоньку умирала от стыда, — пока явно уставший от таких приколов Малфой не наклонился и не потерся лицом о щеку Гарри.

— Фу! — повторился Гарри и повернул голову. В совершенно, чтоб его, неправильном направлении.

На какой-то застывший миг они с Малфоем с силой прижались друг к другу губами. И по какой-то совершенно неясной причине Гарри решил облизнуться. Малфой был на вкус как майонез, и… он не сопротивлялся, опять же, по какой-то неясной причине, и…

— Хватит сосаться с Малфоем! — взорвался Рон, и Гарри с Малфоем отскочили друг от друга, словно по ним попали Экспеллиармусом.

Рон отложил последнюю треть своего второго бургера.

— Мерлина ради, кажется, у меня аппетит пропал, — горестно вздохнул он, глядя на недоеденный Биг Мак.

Гарри решил, что не будет смотреть на Малфоя. До скончания вечности не будет. Вот только их насильно поставили в пару на Магловедении до конца года, так что вариантов особо не было. Он подумал, что можно просто носить повязку на глазах. Или еще лучше — спрятаться под кроватью.

Можно с уверенностью сказать, что у Гарри были обеды и получше.

**Второй**

— В отличие от волшебников, у маглов есть странные суеверия насчет здоровья, — рассказывала профессор Уайт. 

Рядом с Гарри Малфой подавил зевок. Гарри на него, конечно же, не смотрел — он поклялся небу и себе, и как бы сильно этот мудак ни раздражал, смотреть на него Гарри не собирался. Даже если… это что, Малфой у себя на свитке член с яйцами нарисовал? Малфой что-то прошептал в почеркушку, и Гарри, глядя сквозь ресницы на профиль Малфоя, увидел, как губы у того весело изогнулись, потому что рисунок вдруг… ожил.

— Мистер Поттер! — строго позвала профессор Уайт. — Что я сейчас говорила?

— О, ну… — Гарри старался не покраснеть. Бросив взгляд на свиток Малфоя, он понял, что ублюдок уже избавился от рисунка.

— Так вот. Я говорила, — устало протянула профессор, — что маглы, не обладая точностью волшебства заклинаний, иногда прибегают к невнятным желаниям ради излечения. Например… Кто-нибудь? Да, мисс Грейнджер?

— Например, «поцелуй — и все пройдет», — ответила Гермиона с первой парты, где сидела рядом с Панси Паркинсон, которая в этот момент громко фыркнула.

— Поцелуй — и все пройдет? — с издевкой переспросил Малфой. Он крутанул в пальцах перо, потом пропустил его между указательным и большим пальцем так, что глаз не отвести. Во всяком случае, Гарри не мог. Хотя почему так получилось, определить затруднялся. А еще ему стало жарковато.

— Да, мистер Малфой. Маглы верят, например, что, если поцеловать небольшую ранку, это принесет облегчение и окажет исцеляющее воздействие.

— Ну, не совсем… — начала Гермиона, но Малфой уже не слушал.

Он обернулся и испытующе уставился на Гарри.

— Я не ранен, Малфой, — сказал тот, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. Чем сильнее Гарри старался не краснеть, тем жарче пылало его лицо.

— Вид у тебя точно слегка больной, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. Он все еще крутил в пальцах перо, но вот левое колено подрагивало, а ступня отстукивала по полу быстрый ритм.

— Ничего подобного! — психанул Гарри, откинувшись на стуле так далеко, что чуть не навернулся.

Малфой быстро протянул руку, чтобы удержать его. А потом Малфой — знатная бесячая скотина — дернул Гарри на себя, смахнул волосы со лба и…

Чмооооок.

— Фу! — выдал Гарри, пока Малфой прижимался к его шраму ртом, изображая из себя нечто среднее между пылесосом и стиральной машинкой. Это походило больше на обряд экзорцизма, чем на поцелуй.

Малфой резко отстранился — с порозовевшими щеками и улыбкой как у дорвавшегося до сливок крапа.

— Никакого очевидного эффекта, — заявил он после слишком напряженного и совершенно необязательного разглядывания лица Гарри. А потом обернулся к ошарашенной профессору Уайт и вежливо осведомился: — Надеюсь, мне положены дополнительные баллы за попытку?

— Десять баллов со Слизерина, — припечатала профессор после немного затянувшегося молчания. — Нельзя целовать людей без разрешения, мистер Малфой.

Малфой изогнул бровь и спросил:

— Даже ради поправки их здоровья?

Губы профессора дрожали, словно она очень хотела рассмеяться и сдерживалась только ценой невероятных усилий.

— Интересно, что вы это упомянули, мистер Малфой. Давайте я расскажу вам о магловской технике спасения жизни, которую они называют искусственным дыханием…

«Нет! Не надо! Неизвестно, что Малфой сделает с этой кошмарной информацией!» — хотелось сказать Гарри. Но по какой-то странной причине он промолчал. Лишь сполз по сидению и задумался, как именно — и когда — Малфой нанесет следующий удар. Гарри пытался не размышлять над тем, почему эти мысли его особо не тревожили.

**Третий**

Вот Дин показывал Малфою, как нужно бить по футбольному мячу, а вот…

…Гарри очнулся с полным Малфоя ртом.

— Че… М-м-м! — высказался он в губы Малфою. И на доли секунды позднее нужного осознал, что таким образом считай что поцеловал его в ответ.

Малфой, казалось, на мгновение удивился тому, что перед ним лежал уже не труп, а потом засунул язык в рот Гарри — вероятно, просто забавы ради. Гарри несколько туманно задумался, что, когда профессор Уайт описала технику реанимации «рот в рот», это не звучало так… М-м-м. Ох.

Малфой, тяжело дыша, немного отстранился, и Гарри моментально протянул руку и дернул его за волосы обратно.

Это, как оказалось, было ошибкой.

— Ой, пусти, придурок! — рявкнул Малфой и вывернулся из рук Гарри. — Так-то ты меня благодаришь за спасение твоей жизни? Решил устроить мне преждевременное облысение?

Гарри задумался.

— Той самой жизни меня чуть не лишил именно ты, — заявил он, вспоминая летящий в голову мяч. Если подумать, тот самый мяч летел очень даже прицельно. Будто Малфой намеренно собирался отбить ему голову.

Малфой скривился.

— Этот разговор не окончен, Поттер, — сказал он, а потом…

«Малфой что, правда как-то непристойно ухмыльнулся?» — смутно подумал Гарри. Но перепроверять было поздно, потому что к этому времени новость о его возвращении в мир живых облетела всех, и друзья уже начали собираться вокруг его почти смертного одра, чтобы поздравить с успешным избавлением от гибели от попадания мячом в голову. Гарри подумал, что это был бы очень позорный способ уйти из жизни, и изо всех сил старался не сосредотачиваться на размышлении, что если бы Малфой вдруг решил зацеловать его до смерти, то с немалой долей вероятности на тот свет он отправился бы вполне счастливым человеком.

**Четвертый**

В Хогсмиде яблоку было негде упасть. Там и так-то всегда было много народу, но в этот конкретный день толпа казалась особенно плотной.

Гарри пытался не удариться в паранойю. Безуспешно.

Малфой предложил ему встретиться возле кафе Мадам Паддифут, и если это нельзя счесть подозрительным, то Гарри не знал, что можно. Но Гарри по каким-то неизвестным причинам не послал его куда подальше, а вгляделся в ехидное вытянутое лукавое лицо и… услышал собственные слова: «Да, хорошо», — и закивал как последний дурак.

Гарри решил, что это был Империус, не иначе. И переступил с ноги на ногу, размышляя, придет ли вообще Малфой, да и хочет ли на самом деле, чтобы он появился.

Когда Малфой все же появился, Гарри обернулся… и уставился во все глаза. Малфой облачился в светлую струящуюся шелковую мантию, волосы мягкими волнами обрамляли лицо. Но встревожило Гарри не это. Хотя и это тоже, но самую малость. Испугало его то, что Малфой по-киношному медленно бежал ему навстречу.

— Дорогой! — Гарри оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, кого это Малфой мог так звать. Но за спиной никого не обнаружилось. И… это что, Малфой бежал под фоновую музыку? Скрипичные ноты становились громче по мере того, как Малфой приближался к Гарри, а потом схватил его в объятия и…

Так Гарри никогда не целовали. Все прочее было бледным подобием. Малфой был теплым и одновременно мягким и жестким. Он пах летом, и Гарри чувствовал, как в прижатой к нему груди громко билось сердце.

— Э… — протянул Гарри, когда Малфой отстранился с тщательно выверенным выражением застенчивости и восторга на лице.

…тщательно выверенным?

Только тут Гарри заметил вспышки камер и скрип перьев, на полной скорости строчащих заметки.

— Ты всегда был медийной шлюхой, Поттер, — сладко прошептал Малфой, едва шевеля губами. — Посмотрим, что у них получится.

А потом снова прижался ко рту Гарри для очередного захода.

Если бы голова Малфоя не загораживала камеры, Гарри оттолкнул бы его и поколотил. Ну а так…

— Тебе это так просто с рук не сойдет, Малфой, — пробормотал он в горячие мягкие губы.

Но Малфой только улыбнулся. И к немалому смятению Гарри это движение вызвало какую-то странную реакцию внутри, из-за которой он добрых десять минут не мог ни заговорить, ни оттолкнуть от себя Малфоя.

**Пятый**

— Поверить не могу, что мы должны устроить пикник с плюшевыми мишками, — уже в сотый раз пожаловался Гарри, бредя за Малфоем, который пробирался между деревьями с проворством человека, не нагруженного сотнями сумок.

Малфой оглянулся и закатил глаза.

— Хорош плестись, Поттер, мы почти добрались до идеального места.

Гарри молча отодвинул от лица ветку и поудобнее перехватил сумки.

Профессор Уайт со всем воодушевлением человека, которому это делать не придется, объявила, что для выполнения домашнего задания за эту неделю необходимо сыграть в какую-нибудь магловскую детскую игру. И из огромного списка, включающего все, начиная со спортивных соревнований и заканчивая поделками и игрой на музыкальных инструментах, Малфой умудрился единолично решить, что они с Гарри…

Ха!

— Во всех этих сумках что, одни мишки? — поинтересовался Гарри, застыв на месте и размышляя, будет ли кому-то не насрать, если он ритуально выпотрошит Малфоя и прикопает его в неглубокой могиле. Можно даже в компании плюшевых мишек — Гарри не был сторонником излишних издевательств.

— В парочке, — не останавливаясь, легко бросил через плечо Малфой, так что Гарри пришлось поспешить за ним. Сумки стучали по ногам.

Это было нелепо, что им запретили использовать волшебные палочки для переноски атрибутики, и Гарри поклялся серьезно поговорить с… собой. Позже. Чтобы отчитать себя за то, что пал жертвой очередного несомненно коварного плана Малфоя.

— Вот здесь чудесное место, — провозгласил Малфой, уперев руки в бедра и с наслаждением оглядываясь вокруг.

Гарри решил, что у Малфоя довольно милое лицо, когда он не ведет себя как мудак.

— Разбирай сумки, Поттер, — задрав нос, приказал Малфой.

Гарри тут же решил, что ни черта у Малфоя лицо не милое, и задумался, почему позволял собой вот так командовать. А потом снова с тоской подумал об убийстве Малфоя. Никто не узнает. В конце концов, они зашли в самую чащобу. Тут было очень красиво — переплетение ветвей деревьев, пробирающийся сквозь листву солнечный свет. А еще тут больше никого не было. Никто не услышит крики.

От таких мыслей Гарри закатил глаза и принялся за работу.

Спустя какое-то время Малфой одобрительно кивнул и уселся. Гарри пытался не смеяться. Малфой сидел на одной стороне огромного пледа, в середине которого стояла корзинка со стандартными закусками для пикника, а на другой стороне… расположился полукруг плюшевых мишек. Они по большей части казались новенькими, но один выглядел потрепанным и очевидно любимым. Гарри весело подумал, что и угадывать не нужно, который из них был детской игрушкой Малфоя.

Гарри опустился рядом с Малфоем, и какое-то время они так и сидели молча.

— Что ж, это весело, — наконец объявил Малфой, с любопытством покосившись на Гарри.

Наверное, все же стоило убить Малфоя. Хотя бы ради общественного блага. И, определенно, ради самого себя, учитывая заявления Рона, что «теперь весь магический мир думает, что Гарри Поттер с Драко Малфоем встречаются» и это невероятно уморительно. Куда бы Гарри ни пошел, Рон — на случай, если ему вдруг память отшибло — бежал следом, услужливо размахивая фотографией, на которой Малфой с энтузиазмом целовал Гарри в замедленной съемке.

«Мне нужна небольшая помощь с восстановлением репутации, Поттер, — без намека на раскаяние сказал Малфой, когда Гарри наконец собрался с силами, чтобы заговорить и спросить, какую такую игру он тут затеял. — Это так трогательно, что сила любви к тебе преобразила меня и сделала лучшим человеком… Тебе так не кажется?»

Да, решил Гарри. Убийство. Хотя… убийство для Малфоя — слишком легкое избавление.

— Язык проглотил, да, Поттер? — Малфой все так же смотрел с подозрительно задумчивым видом.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться, а потом…

— Какого черта?!

Малфой посмотрел в направлении, куда указывал палец Гарри.

— Что? — нахмурился он.

Мишки двигались — и не просто покачивались на ветерке. Потертый медведь Малфоя поднял лапу, чтобы почесать голову, а некоторые из остальных уже лежали ничком. Если бы Гарри сосредоточился, то мог бы поклясться, что слышит тихий раскатистый храп. И даже не в один голос.

— Это должна быть магловская игра, — обвинительно заявил Гарри. — Иначе все это бессмысленно!

Ответная ухмылка Гарри вот совсем не понравилась.

— Не кипятись, — сказал Малфой. — Уверен, мы придумаем какое-нибудь еще чисто магловское занятие.

Гарри зажмурился и начал мысленно считать до десяти, но добрался только до четырех, когда Малфой позвал:

— Смотри!

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел помахивающего огурцом Малфоя.

Гарри накрыло глубочайшим ужасом. Он облизнул губы.

— Бутерброды с огурцом? — спросил он. Бутерброды с огурцом тут явно были ни при чем. Никто не уходит в самую чащу леса, чтобы сделать бутерброды с огурцом. Вероятно, этот огурец был каким-то темным артефактом. Или Малфой собирался им убить Гарри? Пронзить сердце огурцом, типа того?

Малфой повернулся к нему и уставился испытующим взглядом, а потом заявил:

— Подержи мой огурец.

— Я… прошу прощения? — слабо просипел Гарри, но огурец уже всунули ему в руку, даже не подумав спросить разрешение.

— Ты же знаешь, что пару недель назад у девушек был урок Магловедения без нас? — спросил Малфой, копаясь в кармане мантии.

Гарри тупо уставился на Малфоя.

Остроносый кошмар с триумфальным воплем вытащил из кармана маленькую коробку.

Гарри уставился на коробку. Потом на огурец. И наконец, хотя ему вот совсем-совсем не хотелось этого делать, уставился — взгляд неумолимо притянуло — на Малфоя.

Который, как совершеннейший мудак, сидел с чуть порозовевшими щеками, но в остальном был абсолютно невозмутим.

— Я не понимаю, почему им досталась вся радость магловского полового просвещения и надевания презервативов на огурцы, в то время как нас сослали играть в футбол, — высказался Малфой так, словно это было всецело разумное заявление.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы сказать… а что сказать? Захлопнул рот. Презервативы? Огурцы? Слова прозвучали, но смысла в них не было никакого.

Малфой издал звук, напоминающий какую-то смесь фырканья и хихиканья.

— Грейнджер мне все об этом рассказала, — самодовольно заявил он.

— Нет, не было такого, — возразил Гарри.

— О, точно. — Малфой отмахнулся, словно это и не значило ничего. — Если хочешь буквальности, это Панси мне все об этом рассказала. — Он с большим весельем смерил взглядом Гарри. — Они с Грейнджер работали в паре, знаешь ли.

Гарри мрачно уставился на Малфоя. Потом на огурец. А потом на коробку в руках Малфоя — которую тот как раз открывал.

Не могло такого быть, чтобы Гарри сидел в лесу с огурцом в руках, глядя на Драко Малфоя, крутящего в пальцах упаковку презервативов. У Гарри имелось чувство собственного достоинства, и он больше никогда не сможет посмотреть в глаза Рону, если станет известно, что они с Малфоем объединенными усилиями натягивали презерватив на огурец.

Гарри был гриффиндорцем, а значит, человеком действия. Он в один миг прыгнул на своего слизеринского врага, брезгливо отшвырнув огурец, и попытался вырвать коробку из рук Малфоя.

Малфой с горящим жаждой битвы взглядом сопротивлялся, а потом по внезапному вдохновению вдруг откинулся на спину, так что Гарри рухнул на него сверху, испустив крик… ужаса, да, точно, это он и был. Так думал Гарри, прижимаясь к теплому, плотному телу под ним.

Малфой, ублюдок эдакий, извивался, тяжело и быстро дыша. Коробку он при этом не отдавал, так что Гарри тоже пришлось извиваться, опираясь всем весом на колени и один локоть и пытаясь при этом добраться до зажатых между их телами рук Малфоя.

Малфой боролся пылко, но Гарри в конце концов удалось выхватить упаковку у него из пальцев, за чем последовал победный вопль. Но все эти телодвижения плохо сказались на его устойчивости, и он упал прямо на Малфоя, отчего тот сдавленно ахнул.

Гарри полежал так немного, наслаждаясь мыслью, что задавил Малфоя до полусмерти, а потом осознал нечто слегка ужасающее и кошмарное.

Малфой под ним немного сместился, и то самое «слегка» проступило сильнее.

Гарри попытался слезть с Малфоя, но тот обхватил его ногой и сдавленно хихикнул.

— Ну надо же, Поттер! — сказал он после секундного молчания, за время которого Гарри успел подумать, получится ли аппарировать, не прихватив с собой Малфоя. — Похоже, для опытной демонстрации нам все же не понадобится огурец, — с откровенным восторгом заявил Малфой. — Твой член так и рвется принять участие.

— Ч-ч-чего? — выдавил Гарри.

Малфой на пробу двинул бедрами, и Гарри уткнулся лбом в плед. В нос полезли блондинистые волосы.

Малфой снова хихикнул и столкнул Гарри с себя, опрокидывая его на спину. А потом сел и очень внимательно посмотрел на пах Гарри.

— Малфой, — отчаянно протянул Гарри и с ужасом осознал, что Малфой не отвел взгляд, как предполагалось, а подсел ближе и…

…и снова выхватил гребаную упаковку презервативов из руки Гарри.

Гарри облизнул губы.

— Я правда не думаю… — сказал он и попытался сесть.

От ответного взгляда Малфоя у Гарри пропал дар речи. Взгляд этот был лукавый. И хитрый. И испытующий. И… горячий. Словно пламя.

— Э… — красноречиво высказался Гарри.

— Действительно, — кивнул Малфой. Он открыл коробку и вытащил оттуда презерватив и инструкцию. Потом очень нарочито посмотрел на пах Гарри. — Ну, давай, — сказал он, когда Гарри не пришел в действие. Гарри подумал, что уже достаточно для одного дня приходил в действие — если честно, гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы в присутствии Малфоя.

Он попытался забыть, какими мягкими были губы Малфоя в тех случаях, когда тот — без каких-либо романтических или сексуальных намерений, это уж наверняка — целовал его до одурения.

— Доставай. Не будем же мы тут весь день сидеть, — непреклонно продолжил Малфой. — Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я…

Он наклонился чуть ближе, и во взгляде его сверкало зло.

— Ух, нет! Не надо! — пискнул Гарри, а потом откашлялся, чтобы прочистить горло. Он потянул ширинку на брюках и неловко сдвинул их под задницу до середины бедер. Возбужденный член тут же приподнялся.

— На тебе нет белья, — с пылающим взглядом глухо пробормотал Малфой.

— Кхм, нет, — ответил Гарри, начиная потеть. Довольно странно было лежать с членом наголо при всех, даже если этими всеми были полукруг плюшевых мишек и стволы деревьев. О, и Малфой. Он бы ни за что не смог забыть про Малфоя.

Малфой слегка побагровел, но ухмыльнулся и снова принялся изучать инструкцию.

— Тут сказано, что ты должен быть полностью возбужден, — деловито поделился он.

Гарри с Малфоем на пару пригляделись к члену Гарри. Набухший и покрасневший член гордо торчал из темных волос.

— А он достаточно возбужден? — задумчиво проговорил Малфой.

Оба посмотрели еще немного. Гарри чувствовал, как по венам несется кровь, каждой каплей устремляясь к паху. Он сглотнул, и его член дернулся, исторгая каплю жидкости.

Малфой приоткрыл губы, а потом крепко их сжал и отчетливо сглотнул.

— Выглядит… соответствующе, — ухмыльнулся он, а потом надорвал фольгу и достал презерватив.

Малфой снова вчитался в инструкцию, а затем повернулся к Гарри.

— Выглядит довольно просто. Если уж маглы могут это сделать, Малфою и подавно удастся.

— Ты правда собираешься… — начал Гарри, все еще не до конца веря в реальность происходящего, а потом сорвался на невнятное мычание, когда Малфой взялся за его член и с привычной легкостью раскатал по нему презерватив.

«С привычной легкостью?»

— Что ж, как-то не впечатляюще закончили, — заявил Малфой, отстранившись со сложенными на груди руками.

Гарри подумал, что сидеть в лесу с презервативом на члене напротив глядящего на него Малфоя было очень даже впечатляюще, так что он чуть не…

В мыслях пронеслось слово «кончили», и Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

— Полагаю, мы не знаем, насколько хорошо он удерживается на месте при использовании, — помолчав немного, сказал Малфой. Он разглядывал свои ногти, а потом посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. — Так ведь?

Это выражение на его лице Гарри определял как «абсолютное чистое зло».

— Я… — начал было Гарри и содрогнулся, ощутив, как на члене снова выступила смазка.

— Было бы прискорбно… — Малфой взмахнул рукой.

— Оставить эксперимент незавершенным? — слабо подсказал Гарри. Он-то точно не собирался оставлять эксперимент незавершенным. И если Малфой не собирался прикоснуться к нему, ему просто придется встать и подрочить где-нибудь за деревом или вроде того.

Малфой наклонился и… вытянул указательный палец на правой руке. Ткнул им в член Гарри и с восторгом наблюдал, как тот выпрямился обратно.

Гарри откашлялся, зажмурился, открыл глаза и…

— Драко! — возмутился он. — Мишки смотрят!

Малфой фыркнул.

— Пусть смотрят! — торжественно заявил он и обхватил пальцами член Гарри, отчего у того с губ сорвался потрясенный выдох.

— И каково оно? — буднично поинтересовался Малфой, начиная двигать кулаком вверх-вниз. Потом поморщился. — Презерватив какой-то жирный, — добавил он. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл салфетки для рук.

— Я… ух… — высказался Гарри. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется. Малфой держал крепко, презерватив был скользкий, и каждый раз, проводя до головки члена, Малфой делал большим пальцем что-то такое, и…

— Ну? — нетерпеливо надавил Малфой.

Гарри чувствовал, как на лбу проступил пот. Яйца ломило, напряжение в паху все нарастало и нарастало.

— Ух… Приятно, — выдавил он, отчаянно пытаясь думать о каких-нибудь мерзких вещах, чтобы не опозориться. Было бы куда круче, если бы Малфой напрямую касался его без преграды скользкого латекса, но Гарри этому был почти благодарен. Он бы кончил меньше чем за полминуты, если бы не презерватив.

— Приятно? — переспросил Малфой. А потом остановился. Он остановился! Этот ублюдок остановился!

— Интересно, а какой он на вкус, — задумчиво протянул Малфой.

«О боже о боже о боже о боже о боже о боже о боже о…»

— Охренеть! — выдохнул Гарри, когда Малфой опустил голову и прижался влажным поцелуем к головке его члена.

— М-м, — невнятно промычал Малфой, скользя губами по члену Гарри и плотно посасывая его. Он кружил языком, опускал и поднимал голову, обхватив пальцами основание члена Гарри, чтобы удерживать на месте презерватив.

Гарри попытался не толкаться в рот Малфоя. Безуспешно.

Малфой задушенно поперхнулся, но не отстранился и позволил Гарри беспомощно трахать его в рот.

Но не успел Гарри кончить — хотя оргазм уже радостно маячил на горизонте, — как Малфой отстранился и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Хотя его подбородок и губы так и остались влажными.

Гарри зажмурился и попытался не сдохнуть на том же самом месте.

Малфой фыркнул, снова обхватил ладонью член Гарри и принялся ровно дрочить.

— Поимей совесть и смотри на меня, Поттер, пока я продолжаю эксперимент. 

Тело Гарри решило, что может потратить немного крови на краску для щек, но он не был трусом и смело посмотрел на Малфоя.

На его темно-розовом лице сверкали широко распахнутые глаза. Он умудрился изобразить слегка презрительную ухмылку — ничего похожего на обычную слепящую яркость, — а потом судорожно выдохнул. Но ускорил движения руки, и Гарри изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми.

— Поттер, — позвал Малфой.

— Угх, — выдавил Гарри. — Я сейчас… Я сейчас…

Малфой влажно облизнул губы, и Гарри кончил со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса.

— Что ж, как я вижу, это довольно опрятный способ взаимодействия, — сказал Малфой под аккомпанемент загнанного дыхания Гарри и еще несколько раз медленно провел рукой по члену, а следом вытер ладонь о брюки Гарри. — Я имею в виду, если ты магл.

— Ну, ага, — высказался Гарри, пока его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он взглянул на пах Малфоя, но этот засранец оделся в очень широкую одежду.

— Салфетку? — легко спросил Малфой и протянул коробку Гарри, а потом отвернулся и… принялся разбирать корзинку с закусками.

У Гарри отпала челюсть.

Немного помолчав, Малфой сказал:

— Ну? Ты собираешься и дальше сидеть с членом наперевес, Поттер, или все же попьешь чаю?

Гарри захлопнул рот и поправил одежду в ошеломленном молчании. Когда он посмотрел на Малфоя, этот гад уже сидел с безукоризненным видом и протягивал ему чашку с чаем.

Когда Гарри задумался об этом пару минут спустя, все произошедшее начало напоминать галлюцинацию, вызванную каким-нибудь галлюциногенным предметом…

…но когда он посмотрел на мишек, любимый медведь Малфоя сидел, плотно прикрыв лапами глаза.

**Шестой**

— Я тебя сейчас поцелую, — решительно заявил Гарри. Решительности он не чувствовал — скорее слабость, если уж на то пошло, — но Малфой последние несколько дней вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, и Гарри подумал, что если не выскажется, то взорвется.

Малфой приподнял бледную блондинистую бровь.

— Точно?

— Гм, да? — сказал Гарри. Но не сдвинулся с места. Теперь, задумавшись, он решил, что это несколько… прямолинейно. А Малфой был такой… такой… Малфой, весь из себя острые углы и рот, который был создан для ухмылок, а не для поцелуев или…

Во рту пересохло, когда Гарри со всей яркостью вспомнил, что именно творил рот Малфоя всего пару дней назад в чаще леса. Возможно, поцелуй не так уж и неуместен. Он вздернул подбородок.

— Да! Точно! — уже тверже заявил он и шагнул к Малфою.

Малфой попятился и уперся спиной в стену коридора.

Проходившие мимо студенты поглядывали с любопытством.

Гарри решил, что Малфой довольно уместно смотрится у стены, и усилием воли заставил ноги шагнуть ближе. Казалось, Малфой так и напрашивался, чтобы его толкнули. Поэтому Гарри подошел еще ближе и толкнул. Малфою, конечно, отступать было некуда, но он издал какой-то довольный звук, на который живо отреагировал член Гарри. 

Гарри облизнулся, закрыл глаза и решился, не обращая внимания на поднявшееся вокруг улюлюканье.

Малфой под ним был мягким и податливым и довольно стонал в поцелуй, подняв руки, чтобы обнять Гарри за талию.

Спустя несколько восхитительных минут Гарри отстранился — всего чуть-чуть. На лице Малфоя сияло невероятно самодовольное выражение.

— Что? — буркнул Гарри.

Малфой усмехнулся и спросил:

— Ты же меня хочешь, да?

Гарри аж поперхнулся.

— Ну… да? — сказал он, подумав, что можно уже и признать это.

Ухмылка Малфоя стала шире, почти напоминая искреннюю довольную улыбку.

— Я уже начал думать, что придется начать намекать, что ты мне нравишься, — сказал он. — Рад, что ты додумался самостоятельно.

Погодите… Что?

— Намекать? — переспросил Гарри.

— Да, намекать, — твердо повторил Малфой. — Рад, что не пришлось этого делать, потому что ни один Малфой не будет бегать за тем, кого сочтет привлекательным. Всегда, без исключений бегают за Малфоями. На самом деле, нас, — сказал он, поглаживая поясницу Гарри так, что ноги подгибались, — очень сложно заполучить.

Гарри подумал об этом. Подумал обо всех тех случаях, когда Малфой «случайно» целовал его. Подумал о том, что во всех магических СМИ их давно считали парой. Подумал о том, что Малфой уже домогался до него в глуби темного леса. И просиял.

— Серьезно, Малфой, я и не думал, что нравлюсь тебе в этом смысле, — солгал он.

Малфой слегка покраснел, но в глазах мелькнула искра.

— Совсем не думал?

— Совсем, — подтвердил Гарри. И откашлялся.

— Рад слышать, — ответил Малфой. И выжидающе посмотрел на Гарри.

— О… — протянул Гарри. — Гм.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Ты мог бы заставить меня поужинать с тобой, — заявил он. — Но, пожалуйста, имей в виду, что еда в какой-нибудь магловской забегаловке никогда в жизни не приведет к тебе в постель Малфоя.

— Гм, ты не хочешь поужинать со мной в Хогсмиде в субботу? — предложил Гарри.

Малфой словно бы задумался.

— Возможно, у меня найдется окно в расписании, — кивнул он. — Хотя, быть может, тебе придется убедить меня.

Он запрокинул голову и прикрыл веки.

Гарри усмехнулся и принялся убеждать.


End file.
